the new sheriff's in town
by sergeant peace
Summary: The Pickles brothers are Confederate soldiers turned rogue, for five years they went through the US raising hell, now they've gone to the wilderness of the west to start a new life, but when the town they find comes under attack by outlaws searching for riches, can the two brothers, with their indian companion, stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Phillip Deville ran as fast as he could, "damn it!" he shouted as branches whipped against his face, The thunder of hooves behind him made him run faster, he tripped on a branch and hit the ground,

"He went this way!" he heard someone shout and then heard a loud boom, the ground beside him exploded, he started getting up when someone grabbed him and pulled him up, 'Johnny get the rope!" the guy shouted, "throw it up on that branch right there.

"Please… don't do this!" Phil said, shaking a little,

"Sorry bartender," the guy said, "but the boss is getting tired of waiting."

Phil looked up and saw four other men standing beside a tree; one of them was putting a rope over a branch, and then tying a noose in one side. They made him stand on a stool, and put the noose around him, "any last words?" the guy asked,

"Yeah," he said, "rot in hell!"

The one named Johnny laughed and kicked the stool out from under Phil, making him fall, but just as the rope was about to tighten, a shot rang out and the rope broke, making Phil hit the ground.

"What the hell!" Johnny shouted,

"Look over there boss!" one of the men shouted, "two riders!" Johnny, looked over, seeing two different people, one was a man in a trench coat, his hat covering his eye's, and his boots digging into the side of his pitch black horse, the other rode bareback on his white stallion, he only had on trousers, no boots or shirt, his long hair reaching the middle of his back and kept out of his face by a bandana with a feather in it.

"Well look here," Johnny sneered, "a cowboy and an Indian."

The two riders got there, and the black horse rider looked up, his face was rough, with three scars going through one eye, "Why is this man being hung?" he asked, his voice deep and menacing.

"He owes the boss money, and he didn't deliver."

"Owes money for what?" he asked, "Cattle? Groceries?"

"Protection," Johnny said, "he never paid for his."

"So you kill him." The Indian said, 'typical white man."

"No one was talking to you Indian!" Johnny shouted, "Let your master talk."

"I am no one's master," the cowboy said, "I am his mentor and he is a freeman," he looked at Phil, "and that man doesn't deserve to die, I suggest you let him go."

Johnny laughed, "or what?" he asked "there's five of us and only two of you,"

"You sure you want to find out?" The cowboy warned and put his hand up, extending three fingers.

He laughed, "Butch, Will, kill these two!" he shouted, "They're starting to piss me off,"

Tommy quickly put the three fingers down and made a fist, then a shot rang out, and the one he called will fell to the ground, a bullet in his head,

"What the hell!" Johnny shouted then heard an Indian war cry, and saw the Indian jump off his horse and buried the blade of a Tomahawk into Butch's neck, he pulled out a revolver ready to shoot the Indian, when an even louder shot sounded and his hand disappeared at the wrist, "AAAH!" He screamed holding his stump, "my hand!"

The cowboy had a large revolver out, pointed at Johnny, "told you to let him go," he chuckled,

"Danny!" Johnny shouted, "Kill them!"

"I wouldn't recommend that Danny." The cowboy said, "cause if I don't kill you, then my friend with the tomahawk will, and if he doesn't, then there's someone with a long rifle ready to blow off you're head who'll kill you if I can't."

Danny stood there, his shotgun in his hands, he pointed it at the cowboy, "Screw you!" he shouted and almost pulled the trigger when a tomahawk flew through the air and smashed into his forehead, killing him.

The cowboy got off of his horse and went over to Johnny, "should've taken my warning seriously," he growled, then shot him in the chest.

Phil watched in shock, "who…who the hell are you!" he shouted.

"Colonel Thomas James Pickles," he said, "the man right there holding the Tomahawk is Sancho." He looked over as another man rode down the hill, this one in a Mexican poncho and sombrero, on his back was a Winchester rifle, it looked different then most, the place where you put the bullets in was bigger then usual, and the barrel was longer then usual, "hey brother," he said to Thomas, "got a few good shots."

"This is my brother, Dillon Pickles," he said.

"Why did you help me?" he asked,

"innocent men don't deserve to die," Sancho said.

"And I was getting rusty on my shot," Dillon said.

"Well thank you," he said shaking Thomas's hand "thank you so much! I'll see that you boy's are rewarded, but for now can you please help me get back to my town?"

"Where is it?" Sancho asked

"A day's ride due east," he said, "If you ride hard it's a day's ride,"

Thomas looked at the sky, "it's getting dark," he said scratching his beard, " we'll set up camp a little way's off, get to your town by tomorrow,"

'Alright," Phil said, "Whatever you say."

"You'll have to walk," Thomas said, "We don't have another horse."

"Why can't the Indian just give me his horse?" Phil asked, "come on Indian, you must be used to walking."

Sancho glared at him,

"Boy," Thomas said, "two things, one, his name isn't Indian, It's Sancho, and he's a freeman, not a slave, two, do you really want to try and get him to give you his horse? After seeing what he can do?"

Phil looked at Sancho then said, "Yeah, I'd rather not." He said.

"Then we're agreed." Thomas said and they started riding at a slow pace.

"You know what would speed things up?" Dillon asked.

"Dil I don't want to here it," he said.

"A flying machine!" Dil said, "Like the one the wright brothers were planning on building,"

"Those guy's were idiots," Thomas said, " who ever heard of a man flying,"

"It can happen one day." Dil said, "I mean you said my rifle wouldn't work, and hey, guess what, this thing works like a charm!"

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"So…what are you gentlemen doing around these parts?" Phil asked.

Dil laughed "he called us gentleman,' he said.

"What's your name?" Thomas asked.

"My name is Phillip Deville." He said.

"Well then Phillip." He said, "we were apart of the confederate army, Drafted two years ago, with the end of the war happening we turned rogue, now we're looking for a fresh start."

Sancho sniffed the air, "lets stop to make camp," he said, "this is the best place to do it,'

Thomas nodded and stopped his horse, and got of."

"But why come here?" Phil asked. "It's the middle of nowhere."

"Exactly," Dil said, "Union troops don't come this far south, we're safe here."

"That's the reason we're having so much trouble here," he muttered, 'we don't get much protection out here, Indian attacks, outlaws, it's just not going our way, the last person who was anywhere close to the law around here was a US Marshal, and he was killed four months ago.

Thomas set up camp, "who killed him?" he asked while he was working,

"Remember those guy's trying to hang me?" he asked.

"Yeah." He said,

"Their boss sent a team and killed him.' He said.

"Sounds like a jackass to me." Dil said, putting up his tent.

Thomas nodded, "and he's probably going to be pissed that five of his men haven't gotten back." He said taking out a cigarette and lighting it,

"Hey brother, pass me a cigarette," he said,

Thomas threw the pack over, Dil caught it and took one out, putting it in his mouth and lighting it.

Phil looked at the three, an Indian and two brothers, what was more odd then this?

Thomas took out a Fiddle, and played a soft tune, it was mellow and slow,

"You got better Thomas," Sancho said.

He nodded, "have to," he said, "I don't do anything else,"

"So…what's for dinner?" Phil asked.

"Hmm…good question." Thomas said, 'Sancho, you think you can rustle something up?"

Sancho nodded and pulled out a bow and strung it, 'I'll be back with food." He said.

As soon as Sancho disappeared Phil looked at Thomas and Dil, "so where did you find him?" he asked.

Thomas looked at him, "it was about twelve years ago," he said, "we were wanderers in our young days, and we happened on a Indian camp being attacked by Union Cavalry, we went in and helped drive off the Union soldiers, his parents were killed in the fight, and he would've died if we hadn't shown up, since then he's been with us, saying he owes us a life debt."

"Why haven't you taught him to use a gun?" he asked, "you know instead of him fighting so…primitive."

Thomas looked at him, "can you fire an arrow a hundred and fifty yards and hit a man in the neck?" he asked, "or throw a knife with the right angle on it and the right twirl to have the point stick into something? Or maybe fight on horse back without a saddle or reins?"

"Well…no…"

"Indians aren't primitive fighters, they're skilled warriors, Sancho spent most of his life learning how to fight like that, and he's damn good at it, he didn't want to turn into a white man's creation, and I didn't' want to teach him what he didn't want to know." He tipped his hat up, "any more questions?"

'Uh…no…" Phil muttered, "I think I'm good."

Sancho came back, a deer thrown over his shoulders,

"Good kill," Dil said, "hit him straight through the eye, so we can sell the hide next time we go into a town,

Sancho nodded and pulled out his knife, a Kukri with a twelve inch blade, it's handle was simple wood with notches carved into it, he started to skin the deer, being careful to save the hide, once he skinned it he cut the meat off and started cooking it.

Phil leaned on a tree and sighed.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

"Nothing," he muttered, "just missing someone."

"Oh really?" Dil mused, "and who's that?"

"My Fiancé," he said, "she's probably worried sick right now."

"Oh you have a fiancé?" he asked astonished, "you don't exactly look like a family man, more like a lonely bartender,"

"Oh shut up," he grumbled.

"What's her name?" Thomas asked.

"What?" he said confused.

"What's your Fiancés' name?" he asked again.

"Oh," he said, "Kimi."

"Kimi…sounds like a Chinese name."

"Japanese." He said, "She's an immigrant."

"Oh…why the hell did she go for you?"

"Dil stop," Thomas growled, "quit torturing the man.'

Phil sighed and sat up, "is the food almost ready?" he asked.

Sancho nodded, and took four wooden stakes off the fire and handed them out,

Dil and Thomas readily bit into the deer, but Phil hesitated, "it looks undercooked," he muttered.

"Eat or I'll throw it out for the wolves," Sancho grumbled.

Phil took a bite into it, "this is pretty good," he mumbled through the food.

Sancho nodded, "deer is always good." He mused.

Phil nodded and took another bite.

"Sounded like you aren't used to road food." tommy muttered,

"I'm not," he said, "usually I'm in my house right now, eating dinner with my family."

"Oh so you are a family man." Dil said.

"Yes I am." Phil grumbled, "and you're really starting to piss me off."

"I've had to deal with him for 23 years since he was able to walk and talk." Thomas said. "You can deal with him for a night," he stood up and stretched a little, "alright, Dil you take the first watch, wake me up at about midnight, Sancho you take last watch at about 3 in the morning, Phil…just wake up in time.'

"Yeah… alright," he muttered and laid down under a tree, Thomas and Sancho went to their tents and laid down inside, Phil sighed _I'll see you tomorrow Kimi, no matter what._

The next day, Thomas walked over to Phil and kicked him, 'get up," he said, "We got a long way to go and little time to get there."

Phil jumped and looked around, "the sun isn't even up!" he complained.

"In a few hours it will, now lets go, since we don't have a horse for you it'll take longer to get to your town. So either we start early or we take a week to get there."

Phil sighed, "alright, I understand." He muttered, then stood up and dusted off his pants,

"Alright, lets move out.' Thomas shouted and the four men started their journey.

Phil looked at Dil's gun, "hey," Phil said, "who manufactured that gun?"

Dil smiled, "I did," he said, "Her name is Big Bess."

"I've never seen anything like it," he said, "it's bigger then most gun's I've seen."

"Because I had to make it like that," Dil said proudly, "see I had made a longer bullet that was more powerful then the ordinary sniper round, it was twice the length, and even larger in thickness, so I took an old Winchester, and took it apart, I enlarged the magazine holder so it can handle the bullets, I made the barrel longer for better precision, and I invented a new scope that can see farther then the average scope, and more clear, I made it so Big Bess can hit a moving target at 5 miles,

"That's impossible." Phil said, "Sniper rifles can only reach 250 yards."

Dil stopped his horse and looked across the plains, "see that tree over there?" he asked, "the one with one branch?"

"Yeah." Phil said squinting, 'it's pretty far."

"I would guess about two and a half miles, what about you Thomas?" Dil asked.

"I think so," Thomas said stopping.

"Watch this bartender," Dil said and took Big Bess off his back and lined up the shot, he pulled the trigger, and a loud boom echoed out and the bullet erupted out of the 8 foot barrel, zooming across the plains, it hit the base of the branch and it blew apart, leaving the now limbless tree with a huge hole in the side of it. "That's from half the distance it's designed to shoot," Dil said grinning.

"Wow…incredible." Phil said.

'Damn right incredible!" Dil said proudly. "Got me out of tight spots in the war."

"You used that during the war?" Phil asked astonished.

"Yeah," he said, "I was able to thin out the ranks a little bit during the fight."

"And signal our position to every enemy coming after us." Thomas grumbled.

Sancho nodded, "Rookie tracker could've found your ass." he said.

"Was still worth it." he muttered.

Phil shook his head at the bickering, then thought to himself; _these men are professional's…maybe…just maybe they can help. _He thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi sat in the Cantina crying her eyes out, "Kimi calm down," a woman told her, "it's not good for the baby for you to be stressing out like this."

"I'm sorry Lil…it's just…Phil still hasn't come home…it's been a week!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry," Lil, said, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

The Cantina doors opened and a crowd of men marched in, "Ms. Deville," one said, "we're here for the town meeting,"

"Not now Charles," she said, "we're having a family emergency."

"What happened?" he asked,

"Phil disappeared a week ago," Lil said, 'we haven't heard for him in all that time."

One of the men in the back said, "It's those damn outlaws again, they probably killed Phil."

Kimi heard him and started crying again.

"Don't listen to them Kimi," Lil said to her and glared at the man who said it."

"I'm sorry Ma'am," he said, "I didn't mean to upset you like that."

"It's alright," Kimi sniffled, "it's…it's just so hard…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Deville," Charles said to her, "but we have matters to attend to, you can stay if you want."

Kimi nodded and stood up, "d-do any of you need a drink?" she asked.

A few raised their hand and Kimi went behind the bar, "Suzie can you help me."

"Yes ma'am," Suzie said running over, 'ma'am you should be resting. That baby is close to arriving."

"I can't just sit aside like a helpless child," she said, "I need to work."

"Well alright, but you need to rest after this ma'am." Suzie said, as Kimi finished making the drinks and put them on a platter, Suzie picked the platter up and walked around giving them out.

"Alright," Charles said, "down to business, the triad want us to double the payments."

There was a roar of outrage, "Double the payments!" one of the men shouted, "we're barely scraping by on what we have now!"

"I'm sorry, but if we don't pay up," he looked at Kimi, "you know what happens."

"I'm getting tired of the Triad," one of the men shouted, "Why do we let them control us!"

"Because we don't have the know how to get rid of them," he said, 'every attempt to get rid of them has backfired, and we've already lost so many, Lou, Zeke, Phil…"

"Who say's you lost me?" Phil shouted, walking through the doors,

"Phil…you're…you're alive!" Charles said astonished,

"Your damn right I am." Phil said.

"PHIL!" Kimi shouted, going as quick as she could to him she wrapped her arms around him, 'I thought you were gone." She sobbed.

"I would never leave you Kimi," Phil said holding her.

"How the hell did you survive," one of the men shouted, "no one ever comes back."

"I had a little help…" he said as the doors opened again and Thomas, Dil and Sancho walked in.

"Who are they?" Charles asked.

"This is Colonel Thomas Pickles," Phil said, "He and his friends helped me come back alive."

Thomas nodded to them, "howdy," he said.

"Who are you?" Charles asked.

"I am Colonel Thomas Pickles, as Phil already said." Thomas said, "we came here looking for a new start, and we stumbled upon him being executed by five men, we stopped all of them."

"Now I'm curious Colonel, what war were you in?"

"Civil war." He said, 'I fought alongside some of the bravest men in the south, through the most bloodiest battles in the war."

Charles nodded, "well thank you for bringing Mr. Deville back." He said.

The doors swung open and three men walked in, "ah good, everyone's here," the one in the middle said, "I can collect all the money right now,"

" ," Charles said, "we don't have the money right now.'

"Mayor Finster," he said, walking in between the table, "do you remember what this money is for? It's for protection, protection from Indians, and protection from the rogue bands of Confederate soldiers that roam these lands now."

"We've never been attacked," one of the farmers shouted, "no thanks to you and your men."

"Now listen my friend," he said, " another thing we do for protection is to make sure your property survives," he said then threw one of the tables against a wall, smashing the glasses that were on them, "see? That could've been avoided with your money,"

A few men started moving, but the two that came in with pulled out revolvers.

He smiled, "do we understand each other?" he asked then heard a single person clap, he looked up, "who the hell is clapping." He looked around and saw Thomas leaning on the wall, his hat covering his face,

"Nice show of force," Thomas said, "better then most." He stopped clapping and looked up, "would you like to see my show?"

"And who in the holy hell are you?" Mr. Nagarelli asked, sizing Tommy up, "I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

"The names Colonel Pickles," Thomas said standing up, "of the 75th regiment 'roughriders' I've fought through the Civil war, and stood along side General Stonewall Jackson at the battle of the Bull Run, and led Countless Charges against Union fortifications, leading men armed with only a pistol and a sword against artillery and Gatling guns, and capture those positions. I've seen the wrath of God, and his salvation."

"Jackson, Sloan, kill this man." He said.

The two men lifted the revolvers and pointed them at Thomas, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Thomas said, "wouldn't want to make a mess in front of the ladies."

"You sir, are out of your mind," said, "kill him."

"Sancho, Dil," Thomas said calmly putting a Cigarette in his mouth, "take out the trash.

Sancho jumped up taking out his knife and Tomahawk, he threw the tomahawk and cut off Jackson's arm, then tackled Jackson to the ground and stabbed him in the chest, Sloan turned to fire on Sancho when a loud shot rang out and his arm disappeared at the elbow, "AH!" Sloan shouted, with Dil holding Big Bess, the rifles barrel smoking,

Thomas walked over to , "now listen up," he said, "these people don't need protection, they already have it, so tell your boss to leave this town alone, or he'll be answering to me." He pushed him towards the door,

"You don't know what you got yourself into," he shouted, "all of hell is about to come down on you!" he helped Sloan up and they went outside, Thomas and Dil walked out after them as two horses took off with their riders in tow, "Dil." Thomas said, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

"I think only one." Dil said and picked up Big Bess again, and aimed down the barrel, he saw the form of , "goodnight," he said and pulled the trigger, the bullet burst out and flew through the town, and way out in the Pasteur all you could see was a horseman fall off his horse in a splatter of blood.

"Good shot little brother," Thomas said and they walked back inside, "Sancho, drag the dead man outside, cover him with a tarp, no use in letting everyone see him."

Sancho nodded and dragged him out.

"What the hell was that!" Charles shouted.

"It was me showing my force," he said calmly, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"No what you were doing is bringing hell to this town!" Charles snarled angrily, "what do you think their boss is gonna do when only one man comes back?"

"I suspect he'll send a party out to come get me and my boys'." Thomas said, "and of course I'll have to show my force again."

"You're an idiot!" Charles shouted

"No what he did was show them we're not going to be taken for granted anymore!" one of the farmers shouted and the rest shouted in approval.

"Don't you understand!" Charles said, "any of you? They have more men then us; they have more guns then us. We can't take them on!"

Thomas looked up, 'you remind me of a spineless corporal who didn't want to charge with me into the Union line, he didn't believe we could take them, in the end we not only survived, we routed those sons of bitches all the way back to their camp, just give me a chance to try and get rid of these outlaws."

Charles looked at him, "fine," he growled, 'but if you get these good people killed, it's on your conscience." He walked out,

"Now then." One of the Farmers said walking up, "a round of beer for everyone! I'm buying!"

They cheered and went to the bar,

"Colonel Pickles," the farmer said walking over, "I'm Daniel Grimm, I own the ranch five miles east of here, now I'm not much of a fighter anymore since the Mexican American war, but my sons are ready and eager."

"Do they know how to shoot Mr. Grimm?" Thomas asked.

"Yes they do, all five of them."

"Then send them over to me tomorrow, that's when training starts." Thomas said and walked to a table, and sat down.

"Thomas," Phil said walking over, "you're the craziest son of a bitch ever."

Thomas nodded smiling, "he was pushing a bluff," Thomas said taking another drag from his Cigarette, "I simply called him on it, and he didn't give a good answer."

Phil nodded, "well here's to a good luck to trying to turn these farmers into fighters," he said putting a round of shots on the table.

Thomas nodded, "is there an inn in town?" he asked, "Me and the boy's would rather have some real beds to sleep on."

"Oh yeah there's one two buildings down, my sister owns it." Phil said.

"Thanks," Thomas said, and drank the shot, "Dil, Sancho, lets go." He shouted, Dil stood up and walked over,

"I'm going to stay here for a little while longer." Sancho said, a group of boy's around him.

"Alright Sancho," he said, "We'll be at the Inn, no fighting."

Sancho nodded and turned back to the boy's while Thomas and Dil followed. They walked down the walkway to the Inn, he knocked on the door and walked in, "excuse me." He said walking up to the counter.

Lil looked up, "yes?" she asked curtly.

"We are looking for a place to stay," he said, "and a few people pointed us over here."

"They did, did they?" she said, "well I have to say, I don't know if I should let you stay here, you're a pretty dangerous man."

"I'm only dangerous when I have to be ma'am." Thomas said.

"I still don't know…" she said,

"Please ma'am, we want to sleep on actual beds tonight."

She sighed, "fine," she said. "But no fighting here, if you even reach for your gun here, I'm going to throw both of your Asses out before you can even breathe."

"Hmm, very strong language for such a delicate looking woman," Dil said,

Lil gave him a sweet smile and walked out from behind the counter, then punched Dil, making him fall out of the Inn, "I'm anything but Delicate," she said and walked back to the counter, she pulled out two room keys, "there you go," she said and went to the back room.

Thomas walked out to Dil, "you all right?" he asked.

"No," Dil said, "that freaking hurt!"

Thomas smiled and helped him up.

Sloan road into a Ghost town, he jumped off his horse and collapse, he groaned in pain, holding the stump of what used to be his arm, "Sloan what happened!" someone shouted running out, "gunslingers in the town," Sloan mumbled, "killed Jackson and Nagarelli." He felt himself being picked up by two men, and carried away,

"What happened to him?" a man sitting on a table shouted,

"He was saying there were gunslingers at the town when they went to go get the money, said they killed Nagarelli and Jackson."

"Sloan, who were they." The man asked, flipping a golden Coin.

"They…they were…Ex Confederate Soldiers, two of them and an Indian," Sloan Mumbled, "one with a weird rifle shot my arm off, the Indian killed Jackson, they…they sent a message for you boss."

"Tell me it," the man said flipping the coin,

"They said, stay out of the town, they don't need your protection anymore, said that if you go there you'll have him to answer to."

"Who? Have who to answer too?" the boss asked,

"Some joker by the name of Colonel Pickles." Sloan muttered, then his head fell back and his arm went limp.

"What are we going to do boss?" one of the men asked.

"We're going back to that town, and we're going to kill the gunslingers that killed Sloan and the rest," he said.

'But…why not just let them be? We already have a lot of money from them, why bother?"

"Why bother?" he asked flipping the coin," two things, one, those people fear us, if we back down now, then they'll know that even if we came back later on, that they'll be able to frighten us with three men who do some good shooting, the second is," he held up the coin, "Gold, close to that town is a gold mine, with untapped veins, Enough gold to make all of us rich, the only thing in our way are those towns people, the longer we keep up the payments the more desperate they are, until one day they go up to the mine and take out a little bit of gold to pay us off, that's when we go in and make them mine the gold for us, then afterwards we leave, leave them to pick up what remains of there lives while we make it down easy street."

"So that's why we're here, gold." one said smiling, "so we go in and get rid of those old vets, then we get our money,"

The boss nodded, "John, I want you to take five men over there, turn those men into Swiss cheese, I want so many holes in them that no one can recognize them. Not even there own mothers,'

John nodded, "yes sir."

"Tomorrow," the boss said, "we take back our town, and we kill any last remnants of resistance there."


	3. Chapter 3

"_The Yanks are halfway up the hill!" a private shouted, "Their guns are pounding our position!"_

"_They'll be on us in minutes!" another screamed over the sounds of battle, "we'll be slaughtered_

"_Boy's I didn't survive this far in the war just to die on some god forsaken hill," Thomas growled, "if I do die today I'm dying to show those Yanks that I'm not going to lay down and beg for mercy," he pulled out a cutlass and his pistol "draw your swords and fix bayonets men! Lets show these sons of bitches what we're made of!" Thomas shouted and his men cheered. "CHARGE!" Thomas dug his heels into the side of his horse and he rode down the hill, the Confederate soldiers charging beside him, there guns level, and their fingers on the trigger, "First volleys FIRE!" Thomas shouted and the men in front fired their rifles, the front lines of the yanks faltered as men fell to the ground dead or dying, "CHARGE!" Thomas shouted again, and the confederates cheered and smashed into the enemy line, Chaos erupted as Union commanders were killed, the orders to fall back were given but no one could here it, the fight became a slaughter, Thomas kept charging, swinging his cutlass left and right, then felt his horse get shot from under him, he flew off the horse and landed in the middle of the fight, a union officer charged at him, he pointed his pistol at him and pulled the trigger, but all he got was a click, "son of a bitch," he muttered as the Union officer pulled out his cavalry saber and swung down at him, he stopped it with his cutlass, but the Union officer kept forcing the saber down, he felt the blade dig into the side of his face, Thomas screamed in pain then kicked the Officer away, he stood up, blood dripping down his face, he looked at the Officer as he pulled out a revolver, pointed it at Thomas, and pulled the trigger._

Thomas woke up in a cold sweat, the sun shone into his room and there was a knocking on his door, he stood up and walked to the door and opened it, Lil stood in front of him, "The Grimm boys are here to see you, and you might want to put on a shirt," she said and walked away,

Thomas closed the door and went to his things; he pulled out a shirt and put it on, then threw his Trench coat over, and put on his hat then sat down and put on his boots. He stood up and walked downstairs, "thank you for waking me up." He said to lil.

She nodded and went to work.

Thomas walked out and saw five men standing in front of the Inn, he walked out and looked at them, "you the Grimm boys?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the eldest said, "we're the Grimm boys, our pa sent us here to help you, says we're going to be apart of the militia?"

He looked at them, they had revolvers on their sides and rifles on their back, "do you know how to shoot?" he asked.

"Yes sir, our father taught us when we were little."

Thomas looked over at the bar, he walked over and picked up a mug from inside, "I'll pay you back Phil,' he said to the bartender and walked out, he walked out to the middle of the street on the far side of town, and pulled a post out, he put the post at chest level and set the mug on top of it. He walked back to the men and said, "Take out your rifle and shoot that mug," he said to the oldest.

The oldest took the rifle off his back, an old Winchester, and aimed down the sites, he pulled the trigger and the bullet whizzed by the Mug, not even touching it.

"Fire off another five shots," Thomas said,

He looked at Thomas and pointed again, and fired off five shots, each one missing the Mug, "what the hell did you do!" The oldest said, red in the face, " there's something around the mug."

Thomas looked at him then pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the mug and without even looking he pulled the trigger and shot the mug, smashing it to pieces, "you boys aren't accustomed to firing that far." He said, "I didn't do anything to that Mug, it was just too far."

"You sayin we can't shoot,"

"I'm saying, that you need to get better at it," he said, "From now on, every day you'll come into town and we'll practice shooting, we'll practice until you can shoot at something with your eyes closed and hit it in the head every time."

The eldest glared at him but nodded, "Now, go find wood, a lot of wood, and some red paint, we're going to make some targets,

By the afternoon a good twenty men were practicing in the center of town, some were good shots, but others weren't even hitting the targets,

"Thomas!" Dil shouted,

Thomas looked around trying to find his brother.

"Up here!"

Thomas looked up and saw him in the tower of city hall, "we got five riders coming this way!" Dil shouted down, "they're armed and they look like they're ready to do some harm."

"How far out!" he shouted up.

"About three miles!" Dil said.

"Fire on them, if they turn back let them leave, but if they keep coming, kill them.'

Dil nodded and looked down his sites,

Johnny and the rest of his men stopped on top of the hill, "give me some binoculars," he said and one of the men gave them to him, he looked into the town and saw flashes of guns going off, "they're practicing," he muttered, and tried to find defensives, he saw a gunman in City hall, "we got a sniper," he said, then saw the muzzle flash from the tower then heard the man beside him scream in pain, he looked to his side and saw one of his men on the ground holding his leg, "that's impossible!" he shouted, "No one can fire that far," he looked again, the gunman started loosing shots off quickly, hailing them down on the five men, "Johnny looked around and saw his men being taken down mostly injuries, "Fall back!" he shouted, "Fall back!"

The men scrambled to get back to their horses, one of them was hit in the chest and he hit the ground, unmoving.

"Lets go!" Johnny shouted to his men.

"Will isn't moving!" one of the men shouted,

"He's dead!" Johnny snarled, "lets go," he rode away from the hill, back to the ghost town,

"Thomas, they've been dealt with!" he shouted,

Thomas nodded up to him, 'Good, keep scoping around."

Sancho walked into the Saloon and sat at the bar,

Suzie looked at him, "would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like some scotch," he said pulling out a book from his bag, on the cover it read, Moby Dick

Suzie started preparing the drink; Sancho opened the book and started reading.

Suzie put the drink in front of him and looked at the book, "what are you reading?" she asked, looking at the cover.

"Moby Dick," Sancho said, he looked at her, "didn't you read the cover?"

Suzie turned a little red, "I can't read." She muttered and turned away.

Sancho was shocked, "you don't know how to read?" he asked softly.

"I never got around to it." she said angrily and walked over to one of the tables with a rag, "I'm too busy to learn something as useless as reading."

"Reading is not useless," Sancho, said, "It helps you in life."

"Humph," she muttered, "if I needed to learn how to read Mrs. Deville would've taught me how."

He looked at the girl, "you're a slave?"

She glared at him, "Not anymore! Mrs. Deville gave me my freedom when I was handed over to her, I am a free woman."

"Sorry for assuming you were a slave." He said,

Suzie shook her head and kept wiping down tables, "that's fine," she said curtly, "I know what I am."

"Let me make it up to you," he said, "how about I teach you how to read."

She looked at him, "does it look like I want to learn how to read?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It does seem like it." Sancho said.

She looked at him, "How about you go put on a shirt Indian boy," she said, "then we'll talk."

Sancho smiled and walked out, he left the book on the counter.

Suzie kept cleaning tables, she looked over to the book and walked over, she picked it up and looked at the cover, it had the picture of a whale on it, "Hmm… what is this about anyway?"

Thomas watched everyone making there way home, he looked over and saw Sancho walk over to the Saloon with a shirt on, "Sancho!" Thomas shouted, "I think that's the first time I've seen you with a shirt on that wasn't' cut up and used as bandages!"

"There's a strict policy at the Saloon," he shouted back, "No shirt no service." And with that he walked into the bar.

"He's trying to get on the good side of the colored girl." Dil said, making Thomas jump a little,

'I thought you were still in the tower." He said.

"Na I came down, but while I was looking around, he was talking to the barmaid in there, I don't know what they were talking about though."

"You're a stalker," Thomas said.

"One of the best." Dil said smiling.

Suzie looked up and saw Sancho walk in, "you know I was kidding about the shirt right?"

"Oh…I knew that." He said,

Suzie smiled, and looked back at the book, "what is this story about?"

"Oh it's a story about a man who's obsessed with killing a giant whale."

"Hmm, doesn't sound very entertaining." She said.

"It's a good story," he said, opening the book, "let's start with the first page." He pointed at the first page, "Do you think you could read this?"

She looked at it; she remembered her letters but not how to exactly put them together "C…c-capter."

"Chapter." Sancho said.

"I thought the C made a different sound?"

"When it's with H it makes a different sound." He said, "Keep trying."

She sighed, "C-Chapter…o-one. C-call, m-me Ismael…"

Thomas walked into the bar, he looked over at a couple of men sitting at a table, "you two, we need someone on guard duty tonight," Thomas said, "go to the Sheriff's office and get a rifle and a revolver a piece, I'll relieve you at midnight,"

The men nodded and left, Thomas looked around and saw Sancho sitting next to the barmaid, they had a book opened between them and the barmaid was trying to read it.

"W-with this sin of dis…dis… diso…"

"Disobedience,"

"I know the word," she said, "disobedience in him, Jonah still f-further f-flouts?"

"That's right." Sancho said.

"Further flouts at God, by, see…see…seeking to flee from him."

"Exactly." Sancho said.

"Sancho,' Thomas said, "get some sleep, me and you take the watch at midnight."

"Yes sir," he said, not looking up.

"Sancho." Thomas said,

Sancho looked up at him.

"That means now, you can speak with her later." Thomas said,

"Yes sir," Sancho said standing up.

Suzie stood up closing the book, "here's your book back," she said.

"Keep it," Sancho said, "my gift to you, try and get a few more chapters done."

Suzie nodded smiling a little and left, she held the book against her chest as she walked.

Sancho watched her walk away smiling.

Thomas looked over at him, "not a good idea to get attached right now Sancho," He said, "cause with all this fighting it's kinda hard to tell if we'll be alive by next week."

"We'll be alive boss," he said, "we'll will be," Sancho walked away and out the Bar,

Thomas sat down and took a drink of Scotch and sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Phil asked walking over.

"We came here to start a new life," he said, "and instead we've been thrusted into a new fight."

"Yeah I can see how that'll put you down," he said, "but hey, these guys are push overs, you can probably take them down easily."

Thomas nodded and took another drink, "well I better get to sleep," he said, "I got watch tonight."

(Midnight)

Thomas walked down the streets, a pump shotgun in his hands; there were four people on duty, him Sancho, Dil and one of the Grimm boys, the youngest named Davy. Davy and Sancho were walking around on the other side of town, and Dil was still in the tower, Thomas was alone, walking through the middle of the street, he heard a shuffling and he leveled the shotgun, "who's there," he growled, "speak."

"Relax gunslinger it's me." He heard the mayor say coming out.

"Well Mr. Mayor, why are you out here all alone?"

"I was just visiting my sister," he said, "make sure she's alright you know?"

He nodded, "well, you better get back home, something feels off tonight."

Charles looked at him, "let me ask you Colonel, why do you want to help this town?"

"I don't like bullies," Thomas said, "Never have, never will, I'm helping you because these men are bullies, trying to cheat hard working folks out of hard earned money."

Charles nodded, "and what are you going to do after this? Ride off into the sunset to find more towns in peril? Save their asses too?"

"No I'm thinking I'm gonna go down next to the creek, build me a house and live my days in peace."

Charles looked at him, "For a man who's so good at fighting it sounds to me like you don't like it."

"I've been through a war, and hundreds of skirmishes after the war, I've been on the run since the wars end because the Union don't' trust the men who served under the confederate flag, of course after this long I would be sick of it. Now let me ask you something Mr. Mayor, why are you against fighting these men?"

"I've lived in this town my whole life," he said, "when these men came my father and many of the other men in the town tried to fight them off, after two weeks they were slaughtered, they left the rest of us to pick up the shattered remains of our lives and try to continue, of course there's been others who have tried to stand up against them, one of them was Phil, took a shot at man who was harassing his bar maid, and of course they took it as a chance to run him out of town. I don't like these men, I've never liked them, but if putting up with them means that these good people live another year, then it's fine by me."

Thomas took out a cigarette and lit it, "well, if all goes the way I plan, then these good people will live for a lot more years, with this triad dead and gone."

Charles nodded, and was about to say something when they heard shots fired and a loud Indian war cry, "Sancho." Thomas muttered and ran down the street.

Sancho and Davy were fighting for their lives against ten men,

"Davy!" Sancho shouted, "Get to the bar!"

"I ain't leavin' you alone!" Davy shouted back firing the Winchester at the men,

Sancho took out his knife and threw it, catching one of the men in the neck. "Just go!" Sancho shouted, "We need reinforcements!"

One of the men snuck up behind Sancho with a knife as he stabbed down a shotgun sounded off and the man was blown to the side, "need some help?" Thomas asked.

"Shut up and fight!" Sancho snarled.

Davy kept firing, he hit two men and turned to fire at the third one when the guy hit the Winchester out of his hand, Davy balled his fists up and punched the guy, he jumped on top of him and kept punching him,

Thomas fired the shotgun four times, killing three men and injuring a fourth.

"Fall back!" one of the men shouted and the last three started running, Sancho pulled his knife out of the man he killed and threw it one last time, hitting one of the men in the back.

Thomas ran over to Davy, "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Davy said grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed the guy he had knocked out an picked him up, "knocked him out cold!"

Thomas walked over to him, "drag him to the sheriffs office and throw him in one of the cells," Thomas said,

Davy nodded and slowly dragged the guy away.

"Anyone injured?" Charles asked running over.

"No," Thomas said, "only the guy's that we killed, we have an injured man in the sheriffs office, I'm gonna get some information from him in the morning."

Charles nodded, "lets get inside before more come." He said.


End file.
